


Off of  the market

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn shares some news with her colleagues in the or
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Off of  the market

“I want to scream”Kathryn strolled into The OR

“What’s got Kate in a tizzy?”Billy mocked her 

“Shut the hell up”Kathryn remarked 

“Why do you want to scream?”Camille asked her friend 

“My damn ex husband is a piece of shit”Kathryn rose her voice angrily 

“Tommy”Aaron began rolling his eyes 

“Finally Someone who isn’t going gaga over the jackass”Kathryn was relieved to see someone on her team 

“I asked the guy I liked out and was rejected”Camille revealed to the room 

Camille sadly remembers how she asked out Dennis and he said he couldn’t date her 

“Sorry Cam”Aaron replies to her 

“That’s very sweet of you to say”Camille grinned 

“I don’t know why I ever married Tommy”Kathryn groaned 

“You two loved each other at some point in time didn’t you?”Phillip stared over at her 

“I was fooled by his charms and good looks”Kathryn said 

“You two have a kid together”Phillip replies 

“The only reason I still have to be around him”Kathryn sighed 

“Yeah well in much happier news I got a girlfriend”Billy bragged 

“Please I’d like to know the lucky lady whom has taken the imitable Billy Kronk off of the market”Kathryn rolled her eyes 

“That lucky lady would be me”Diane chimed in

“You and Grad well color me shocked”Kathryn replies


End file.
